This invention relates to board games with chance devices and more particularly to a game and method for playing with pieces that move over branched pathways combining chance devices and skill in answering prerecorded questions.
Board games are well known wherein each player has a piece that moves a particular number of spaces along a path based upon chance of a die or spinner. Some of these include a player answering questions recorded on cards such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,578 issued 2/24/76 to Coffey. Certain games use both a die and a spinner such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,438 issued 12/16/75 to Breslow et al. A branching pathway movement on a board is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,818 issued 5/11/76 to Hawke. And U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,718 issued 8/10/84 to Olson discloses a biblical game simulating spread of the new testament through the Roman Empire.
There is a need to provide a game which teaches information in an exciting and challenging fashion and that can be played at different levels of expertise.